Scene
by KeeBee
Summary: Itachi thinks that Sasuke steals all of the ladies. What happens when he finds his own secret admirer who just so happens to need "help" with her play rehearsal? ONE-SHOT!


**Hello everyone, It's Kea. sweetgirl929 requested that I do a one shot of ItaHina. So, here it is! Enjoy :) Let me know if you would like to read one about a specific character. This one isnt OCC, by the way.**

**I do not own Naruto or any other characters.**

* * *

She just sat there, several tables across from me, glancing and then looking away. I'm not going to lie, I don't really mind it. She's adorable to say the least. In all actuality, she's gorgeous, stunning, breath-taking, even. Her eyes seemed to have this naturally glazed over look to them, only adding to her oh so captivating lavender colored eyes. They were like the rarest pears to ever be created. What's more is that she's matured since I last saw her. Which was when she was 12. Now at 18, she's become an astonishingly beautiful woman. When I say woman, I mean a curvaceous, ample woman with the face of a goddess and long navy hair that would make even the fairest of women jealous.. If only she would embrace it, rather than hide it with I'll fitting clothes. If only she would let me show her how divine she really is.

But, there's a slight problem. It's not me she's staring at. No. Not me. But my little bother, Sasuke. It doesn't bother me though that much. It happens all of the time. And I do mean all the time. Like right now, even as Sasuke isn't even paying attention, a table full of girls, clearly having no tact at all, are gawking at Sasuke. Seriously, how great can someone look while eating?

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked my younger sibling as I leaned over to him. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion, eyeing me as if he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Does what bother me?" Sasuke asked, turning to face me, thoroughly blocking the view of the incessant ogglers. I look my brother in the eyes and then over at the table of girls and then back to him, hoping he would get the hint. Thankfully, he does. " It's not like their attention really matters to me. Besides, you've got your own admirer." He said in a sly tone, nodding behind me. I turned around to see just who he was talking about. I was not surprised to see absolutely no one looking in my direction. The little punk thinks he's funny.

"Very funny." I say, shaking my head in annoyance. I can feel Sasukes gaze boring into the side of my face.

"I'm serious. Hinata-san has been looking over at you for the past 10 minutes, taking glances when she thinks you're not looking." He comments. I can help but let out a dry chuckle.

"Be serious, Sasuke. She's been staring at you, just like the rest of them." I tell him, looking in the direction of my younger brothers fan club. Sasuke huffs, giving me the look that he used to sport when he was younger and hadn't quite gotten his way. This sent the girls into a frenzy of giggles and squeals.

"I am being serious. If she was one of my admirers, she would have come over by now." Sasuke stated, now looking me dead in the face. He does have a point, to an extent.

"Hinata-san has tact. She's not as bold as your horde of screaming morons. She's more reserved. She's classy. She's-"

"Coming over here, right now. We'll see who she came over for." Sasuke smirked. Slowly, I turn in my seat to see that heavenly creature walking in our direction. Although it looks as if she's gliding. The three of us are silent as she stops in front of the table, fiddling with the zipper of her over sized jacket. Oh how I wish I could burn the infernal cloth. "What can I do for you Hinata-san?" Sasuke asks in an innocent tone, as if he isn't up to no good. Hinata gave a polite smile as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Even the simplest gesture from her is like a gift from the gods.

"A-Actually Uchiha-san, I wanted to speak to Itachi-kun." She said meekly, her smile still held in place. For the first time, Sasuke was the one being referred to as Uchiha-san. Sasuke looked a bit taken back, although he should have seen this coming if he knew so much.

" Oh. Well then by all means, don't let me stop you." Sasuke spoke, staring at Hinata and I. Hinata paused for a moment as Sasuke sat there. She then straightened out her plaid, tan uniform skirt and cleared her throat.  
"A-Alone, if you would." She spoke confidently, genuinely shocking Sasuke and I.

"I see. I'll be on my way then." Sasuke said as he got up from his seat, nudging me gently as he walked away. I looked back at Hinata who stood before me looking so very out of place. I smiled , causing a crimson blush to dust her cheeks and the bridge of her nose in a way that can only be described as utterly adorable as I patted the seat that Sasuke had left behind, allowing her to sit beside me. She nodded shyly and took the seat beside me.

"Now, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked politely, resting my chin in my hand. She blushed again before speaking.

"M-My theater teacher told me that you were an excellent actor. He suggested th-that I ask you for assistance with learning my lines. I-I was wondering, if you had the time that is, to help me rehearse." She asked, running her nimble fingers through her hair while she spoke. Never have I ever wanted to thank a teacher so badly for an opportunity such as this.

"I'd be happy too. Would you like to rehearse at my house at 7?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't shock the girl. She smiled widely and nodded. "Great. I will see you then." I smiled, succeeding once again in making this young womans face flush a light crimson color. As she got up, I couldn't help but watch as she stood up and walked away. There's just something about the way that she carried herself that attracts me to her.

The remainder of the day seemed as though it was never going to end. When it did, I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion. Once I had collected my things, I began to walk home. Its such a short distance, I see no need to drive. That'll only waste gas and money. I walked slowly, basking in the fresh air and pleasant landscape. This is why I enjoy walking. Once I got home, I removed my shoes before stepping inside. Sasuke isn't home yet, this much I know. Otherwise, the television would have been on and he would have been seated on the couch. As I padded to my room, I couldn't shake this nervous feeling that had overcome me. So, in an effort to calm myself, I when to take a cold shower. And how wonderfully refreshing it was. I walked back into my room and got dressed at a slow pace, as I felt sluggish from the long day.

Not really having much to do, I decided to fall back on my bed for a nap. Not 10 minutes later do I hear a knock at the door. I look over at my alarm clock to see that it's only 6:45. I let out a low groan and drag myself out of my room. It's not quite 7 yet, so I'm not really expecting Hinata to be here yet. I figure, maybe it's Sasuke and he forgot his key. Perhaps I shouldn't open the door if it is him. That'll save me an unwanted headache. As, I open the door, I'm greeted with perhaps the greatest sight known to man. Hinata stood in my doorway, clad in what looks to be a knee length, butter yellow dress. Although I can really tell because of her large, white sweater. If I have to raid this womans closet and rid it of all oversized pieces of clothing, then so be it. She looked up at me from behind navy colored bangs, which didn't stay there long , as she quickly swept them from her face.

"I hope I'm not too early." She spoke, snapping me from what I'm sure was too long of a gaze. I fixed my eyes on hers.

"Not at all." I say, stepping aside to let her in. She smiles and takes off her sandals as she steps in, looking wide eyed at everything that she can see. I can't help but smile. She looks so small in this house.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" I ask, trying to be as polite as possible. She blushes lightly and shakes her head. I can say this, I will never get tired of seeing her like this.

"Did you see how she looked at me?" A loud voice bellowed as the front door opened loudly. Hinata and I stood there looking at the door. Both of us most likely wondering what type of hoodlum just barged in.

"She wasn't even looking at you, Naruto. She wa-" Sasuke started I must have looked irritated because Sasuke immediately paused and grabbed hold of the back of his blonde haired friends jacket, stopping him from moving any further. The look on Sasukes face was as if he had been scolded. Hinata stood behind me, possibly startled because of what had just happened.

"Sasuke, I see you're home." I spoke calmly, catching everyones attention. Slowly, I focused my gaze on Sasukes companion. "And I see you've brought a friend." I finished. They nodded slowly as if they were afraid I might hit them.

"Sorry…" Sasuke spoke quietly. I shook my head, causing Hinata to come from behind me. I guess I no longer seemed upset.

"No, no. It's fine. Now, I'm not saying you have to leave, Naruto,but please keep it down." I said, turning to face Hinata. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I smiled and placed my hands on her shoulders as I led her down the hallway. "I hope it's okay if we practice in my room." I tell her as we slowly walk down the hallway.

"N-No, th-that's f-fine." She stutter, a bit more that usual. My guess is that this will be her first time in a mans room. As I opened my bed room door, Hinata looks a bit taken back. I look at her and raise and eyebrow. "Something wrong?" I asked her as we stepped into my room. She smiled and shook her head.

"I-it's so clean." She comments, taking in the scenery. I smile appreciatively at her comment. She slowly sits on the floor and smooths her dress out over her folded legs as she searches through her bag. She smiles widely as she pulls out a copy of some piece that I've never heard of before. " Hatake- san wrote it himself." She blushed. I couldn't help the heated feeling that flushed over my face. Knowing Kakashi, this thing is probably littered with all sorts of perverse things. "I o-only have one copy. Is it okay if we share it?" She asks slowly. I nod and sit beside her as she proceeds to open the book. "I-If we could start from her-" She points, leaning over to show me the lines. I feel myself grow warmer and warmer the closer she is. " You'll be playing Ferdinand" she said, handing the booklet to me as I prepared myself to read.

_" And wouldst thou have me taketh my leave now? As thine fair maiden sits in yonder tower, awaiting my return? I shant speak of it!"_ I read, trying my best to keep calm. But with such little space between us, it's rather difficult.

_"Yes, 'tis you who must leaveth me on this night. To never return. Prithee Ferdinand, wouldst thou disobey my father and stay?"_ She reads. I don't know why she needs help, she's very talented. I begin to hear foot steps and muttered shushing noises. I look at Hinata and gesture for her to continue after me. She nods and waits for me to begin.

"Fair maiden, surely thou doesn't expect me to speak under these conditions. You must think me a fool." I improvise. She smiles at me but continues after me.

"No sir. I shall not ask you to do such things, so long as you are under careful guard." She almost laughs. He listen carefully as we hear a light tap on the door.

"I shall not be under careful guard any longer. I might take it upon myself to smite my youngest sibling and his cohort for eavesdropping before I speak." I say. That's when we hear footsteps padding away from the door. Hinata and I fall into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She covers her face and leans against me as she laughs. Seeing her laugh seems like a blessing.

"I think we should keep going." She says as she catches her breath. I nod as she begins to recite the lines without looking at the book.

_" Surely you will not. But, Ferdinand, grant me one last thing before you taketh your leave."_ She acts.

_"Anything for you, dearst Delilah."_ I return. Hinata face begins to turn red as she started to speak again.

"_Share with me, one last kiss my love. So that I may remember and cherish it so long as I am able._" She blushes. I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"If you want to, we can skip this part." I tell her, our of respect for her. She smiled and shook her head.

"I want it to feel realistic. I have to k-kiss so-some random stranger onstage. I mi-might as well practice with someone I actually like." She says. Then her eyes go wide at that last bit. I don't want to make her repeat herself, seeing as how she gets easily embarrassed. So, I continue reading.

"As you wish. "_I would not have it any other way. Let this kiss be a token of my undying love for you_." She and I slowly inch closer together until I can feel her soft breath, grazing my lips. Slowly, so as to not rush her, our lips meet in a soft and warm embrace. What I wasn't prepared for was for the kiss to be deepened on both parts. Hinatas small hand found its way to the nape of my neck. My hands found their way to her curvy waist. After a few more seconds, we pulled away. She blushed that beautiful shade of red and looked down.

"Soo, you like me, do you?" I ask, feeling all too smug. She looked up at me through thick eyelashes and nodded. I feel myself smirk. "Then what do you say we practice that scene again?" I ask. She nodded slowly as our lips met yet again in another heated kiss.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy that?Well, I enjoyed writing it sooo yeah. I hope you guys liked this little ficlet :)


End file.
